


She keeps me warm

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Maggie is homeless, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: It's raining badly when Alex finds Maggie, completely soaked. She offers Maggie to come with her to her place, but then she finds she can't let her go.





	

It’s pouring rain like crazy and Alex is glad she brought her umbrella with her, although the howling wind is tugging at it, making it difficult for her to hold on to her umbrella. She knew the weather was going to turn around the second she set foot out of her apartment and saw how overcast the sky looked, to which thankfully she had ran back in to fetch her umbrella.

She knows a shortcut that goes through an alley and would save her having to walk an extra block. As she hurries towards it, umbrella clutched tightly in her right hand, she notices someone slumped against the brick wall. A closer look makes her able to recognize the woman because she has seen her outside a few times before, though mostly at the park.

Halting her movements, she looks at the woman who is completely soaked and shivering. She can tell the rain did a good number on her with the strands of wet hair that stick to her face. The woman’s clothes are cheap and look worn out. She never stopped to think before that this woman might be homeless.

“Hey,” Alex says softly while crouching down. She holds the umbrella above both their heads, shielding the woman from getting soaked further. “I’m Alex, who are you?” she asks, hoping to make some casual conversation.

“Maggie,” Maggie answers, unsure what Alex wants from her.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Alex replies politely, a bit unsure of what to do. “I don’t mean to assume, but there is a homeless center a few blocks from here,” she says, not meaning to be rude. “I could walk you there,” she offers.

“Don’t bother,” Maggie sighs, hardly looking up. “It’s closed,” she says, already having stopped by that place hours ago. It’s actually closed more often than it is open which diminishes the goal of it being there.

“Oh, I didn’t know that,” Alex says, slightly sad. “You could come to my place,” she offers quickly, noticing how Maggie frowns. “I mean, to get some warm clothes and to wait until the sky clears up,” she explains, although since it’s dark she doesn’t feel comfortable with sending Maggie back out on the street even if the rain does clear up later tonight.

“No thanks,” Maggie replies. “I’ll be fine,” she says offhandedly. She doesn’t need anyone’s pity because pity is not going to make her life better.

“Fine?” Alex scoffs disbelievingly. “You’re shivering,” she points out. There’s no way Maggie would be fine, not when her clothes are drenched while she’s out here on the street.

“What are you doing?” Maggie asks with wide eyes, seeing how Alex is unbuttoning her jacket.

Alex struggles a bit to hold her umbrella as she tries to take her jacket off. “I’m going to give you my jacket,” she answers dryly. “I can’t let you shiver like that.”

“Keep it on,” Maggie says, refusing to accept the jacket. “I’ll accept your other offer.”

Alex lets out a relieved breath, because even if she had given Maggie her jacket it still wouldn’t have felt right to leave her out on the street in the rain like this. “It’s not far,” she says as she helps Maggie up to her feet.

“Why do you even care?” Maggie asks, no venom, just genuine curiosity.

“How can I not?” Alex answers. “You’re shivering, it would be inhumane to leave you here like this,” she explains, feeling like anyone who simply walks by has no heart.

“But I’m a stranger,” Maggie points out. “What if I’m a murderer?”

“I know karate, I’m not worried,” Alex replies, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Do you like coffee or tea or hot chocolate?” she asks curiously, planning to offer Maggie a warm drink at her place.

“Hot chocolate,” Maggie answers.

“Good, I can make you a cup,” Alex says as she’s nearing her apartment. “We’re here.”

“You weren’t kidding when you said it wasn’t far,” Maggie comments.

Alex holds the door open for Maggie, entering the apartment. “I’ll get you some warm clothes,” she says, sizing Maggie up for a moment to decide which clothes she’ll give her. “The bathroom is the first door on the right,” she continues, pointing at it.

Maggie nods and disappears in the bathroom.

When Alex walks in with something warm for Maggie, she is surprised to see the woman is already undressing and now she’s completely being rude by staring. “I brought you clothes,” she says quickly, clearing her throat.

“Thank you,” Maggie replies with a friendly smile, accepting them. “… These are pajamas,” she concludes.

“Yeah, they are,” Alex confirms. “It’s going to be late soon and it’s probably going to rain all night anyway,” she says, excusing herself. “I figured I’d give you pajamas. You can sleep in my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“You don’t have to kick yourself out of your bedroom,” Maggie says, shaking her head. “I can sleep on the couch, even the floor would be fine really,” she continues, chuckling lightly. “I haven’t slept in a bed in months.”

Alex’s jaw drops because she doesn’t see the humor in Maggie not having slept in a bed in months, but she quickly closes her mouth and composes herself. “You can sleep in my bed, you’re my guest,” she replies calmly. “I insist.”

Maggie smiles a bit and continues to undress herself from her soaked clothes. “I’m sorry for dripping onto your floor so much,” she apologizes.

“It is fine,” Alex says, swallowing hard at the sight of Maggie in underwear. “I’ll go make some hot chocolate, take your time,” she says, turning around to give Maggie privacy. “You can take a shower if you want or a bath.”

“Thank you, Alex,” Maggie replies softly.

Alex nods without looking at Maggie and leaves her bathroom, shutting the door so she can make hot chocolate. She grabs chocolate from her cupboard, deciding to make it fresh to create a fuller taste of chocolate. Once she’s done making two cups, she places them on her low table in front of her couch, just as she hears Maggie emerge from the bathroom.

“I haven’t felt this kind of warmth since summer,” Maggie sighs happily, basking in the softness and warmth of Alex’s pajama.

Alex smiles, although it’s rather forced while she hands Maggie a cup of hot chocolate. “How long?” she asks, feeling quite worried. “How long have you been homeless?”

Maggie blows into her steamy cup of hot chocolate, holding it with both hands and she knew that question was going to be asked. “A few years,” she answers earnestly. “Sometimes I slept at places like on people’s floor or I’d sneak inside the theatre to try and sleep there. There have been times I slept in jail if I got caught sleeping somewhere I shouldn’t have, but they always released me again after a night or two. A few times I let them catch me on purpose so I could sleep there and have some food.”

Alex is shocked to hear Maggie has been homeless for years. “How did it happen?” she asks, aware that she’s being rather nosy.

“My family they uh… kicked me out,” Maggie answers, swallowing thickly. She shakes her head and bites her bottom lip.

“That’s awful,” Alex replies, saddened to hear that. “Why did your family kick you out?” she asks, not understanding how that could have happened. “I’m sorry, none of this is my business,” she apologizes quickly, noticing she hit a sore spot.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Maggie says as she puts the hot chocolate down on the table. “They weren’t happy about me being gay, so I ended up on the street.”

“It’s not right how they treated you,” Alex says kindly while putting her hand on Maggie’s knee. “You deserve better than that.”

Maggie yawns and closes her eyes.

Alex puts her hot chocolate down on the table as well and before she realizes what she’s doing, she’s reaching out to brush a lock of Maggie’s hair behind her ear. Maggie is beautiful and she looks so peaceful now that she’s fallen asleep, although her angle is going to feel uncomfortable when she wakes up. She gently scoops Maggie up, who is not that heavy and carries her to her bedroom.

Maggie stirs a little, but doesn’t wake up.

“You must be exhausted,” Alex whispers quietly as she gently lowers Maggie onto her bed. She grabs the covers and slowly tucks Maggie in, making sure she’s warm. “Things are going to get better from here,” she whispers, sighing while she sits on the edge of her bed. “I will do what I can to help you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie slowly moves around as she wakes up, immediately noticing she’s not out on the street and she’s warm, but then she remembers last night and Alex who helped her. She dozed off on Alex’s couch yet she finds herself in a bed, which must be Alex’s. Leaping out of the bed, she rushes out of the room and is greeted by the smell of pancakes.

“Hungry?” Alex asks, turning around with the pan in her hand. “I’m making breakfast.”

“Sure, I’d love to,” Maggie answers. “Since you’re already making it,” she adds thoughtfully, not wanting to make Alex feel as if she owes her anything because that’s not the case.

“I’ll give you some clothes after breakfast,” Alex promises. “Here, sit down,” she says as she puts a plate on her table with a stack of pancakes on top of it. “Coffee?”

“Yeah, coffee would be good,” Maggie answers while taking a seat. The smell of the pancakes makes her stomach growl, especially considering it’s been two days since she ate something.

“Help yourself to as much as you’d like,” Alex insists, having enough food anyway. “You sound like you’re starving,” she comments lightly.

“Probably because I kind of was,” Maggie replies with an amused twinkle in her eyes. “You got a last name?”

“Of course, who doesn’t?” Alex answers dryly. “Danvers, you?”

“Hmm, Danvers,” Maggie hums, repeating Alex. “I like that,” she says, nodding slowly. “Mine’s Sawyer.”

Alex sits down with coffee, putting one cup in front of Maggie. “You should stay here,” she says, putting her thoughts out on the table. “Winter is coming up and the weather is only going to get worse,” she explains. “We can get it confirmed you live here so you’ll have a domicile and can find a job, once you have saved up some money, you can get your own apartment.”

“Huh,” Maggie says, knitting her eyebrows together. “You really thought about this, haven’t you?” she asks, hearing how it’s not something Alex just came up with right this instant.

“I have,” Alex confirms. “It would keep you off the street and give you a shot to have something stable,” she says, concerned because she doesn’t want Maggie to be out on the street again. “You’ve been homeless for years. Surely it can’t go on like that.”

“I don’t know about this, Danvers,” Maggie sighs, not wanting to accept charity.

“I figured you might say that,” Alex replies while she reveals a piece of paper. “Which is why I took some time to write things down,” she says as she slides the paper towards Maggie. “Once you get a job, you can pay a piece of the bills, like a roommate,” she explains.

Maggie takes the pen from Alex and skims through the information on the paper. She has to admit that this is a nice opportunity to take, but the downside is that someone tried to do something similar for her before months ago, which turned out wrong. There used to be a woman who she really liked who liked her as well and they got romantically involved, but things went sour and she ended up on the street again.

“Come on, Sawyer,” Alex says while she nudges Maggie’s leg with her foot under the table. “You know it’s a good deal.”

Maggie looks up at Alex, who is smiling at her as if she just found the solution to fix all her problems. Of course she knows that it’s a good deal, but at the same time she’s worried. “Okay,” she relents. “But I do want to make a condition,” she adds thoughtfully, even though she’s not in much of a position to ask for conditions.

“Okay sure,” Alex replies as she leans back onto her seat. “Let’s hear it, Sawyer,” she says, smiling at Maggie again. It’s so easy to smile at Maggie, so easy she can’t help it because she likes it when Maggie gives her that smile of hers with her dimpled cheeks. “We can negotiate about this,” she comments, to be reasonable since she doesn’t mind letting Maggie have some input as well.

“No, we can’t negotiate about this,” Maggie replies, disagreeing. “My one condition is not up for discussion,” she states clearly.

“Alright,” Alex sighs, sitting up a bit more as she hears Maggie is serious. “So what’s your condition?”

“It’s kind of a promise,” Maggie answers. “No matter what happens, you can’t fall in love with me, Danvers,” she says, not wanting to go down that route which would mess this all up.

“Okay, I won’t fall in love with you,” Alex replies, a bit relieved that it’s not something difficult. Then again, seeing Maggie smile at her, maybe it’s more difficult than she’d think. Nah, falling in love is a strong feeling and she can’t say she ever truly fell in love with anyone. “Welcome home, Sawyer,” she says, adding a wink.

“You’re going to regret this, Danvers,” Maggie replies teasingly. Her heart skips a beat when she catches Alex’s smile that reaches up to her eyes.  The condition she made goes for her as well, she can’t let herself fall for Alex, it’s just not right.

“Give me one good reason why I’d regret this?” Alex asks, slightly intrigued by all that is Maggie.

“I’m an awful cook,” Maggie answers, chuckling lightly as Alex’s eyes widen.

“That does it,” Alex comments teasingly. “If you mess up breakfast, you’re out.”

“With the stack of pancakes you made, I’d say we’re good for a few days,” Maggie teases back.

“Sue me for not knowing you’re a tiny eater,” Alex throws back, lighthearted. “Then again, by the looks of you, I should’ve known.”

“Are you always this flattering to guests?” Maggie asks amusingly.

“You’re not my guest anymore, remember,” Alex answers as she picks her cup of coffee up. “You’re my roommate now, so deal with it.”

“Charming,” Maggie replies, laughing lightly.

Alex’s eyes lock with Maggie’s and there’s something inside her that makes her want to surge forward to reach over the table and kiss Maggie, but she can’t do that. It’s not like she’s falling in love or anything. They could become good friends, sure just friends. She is not falling in love here. Nope, she's not. 

 


End file.
